Principal Investigators reported that during the 2011 fiscal year 83 federal research projects overseen by 47 principal investigators were supported by the facility. Of this total 54 projects (65%) and 31 PI's(66%) were from NIDDK, 29 projects and 16 PI's were from other parts of NIH (NIAID 14-8,NIDA 6-1,NCI 4-2, NICHD 2-2, NIMH 1-1, NIDCD 1-1). Although useful metrics for some things the PI-count and project-count are an oversimplification. It is important to note that the amount of support provided to each project varies widely. For instance support of small molecule chemists at NIDDK and a number of projects involving biopolymer analysis at NIDDK were very involved while most of the support provided to non-NIDDK labs involved one or two low staff time experiments. Support of Kenner Rice (NIDA) is a special case as he only recently move to NIDA from NIDDK and has had a long-standing working relationship with the facility in all its historical forms. Please see the individual research reports indexed here to learn more about the important research it supports and publication details. Daniel Appella DK031123-07 Small Molecule Activators of p53 DK031124-07 Selective Recognition of Folded RNA by Small Oligomers DK031143-07 Chemically Modified Peptide Nucleic Acids Ettore Appella (NCI) BC011197-02 Reg. and Func. of WIP1 Phosphatase and its Role in Tumor Cells BC005599-26 Tumor Suppressor Protein, p53 BC009101-18 Design of Antiviral Drugs Effective Against the HIV-1 Virus Clifton Barry (NIAID) AI000693-19 Development Of New Chemotherapeutics For Tuberculosis AI000783-15 Exploring the Metabolism of Non-replicating and Drug-resistant TB Edward A. Berger (NIAID) AI000538-24 Interaction of HIV with Recep. Ad Bax DK075023-03 Structural Study of the HIV1 gp41 Coat Protein DK029047-05 Structure and Membrane Binding of alpha-synuclein DK069017-04 Study of Hemagglutinin Membrane Fusion Domain Carole Bewley DK031135-05 Discovery of Nat. Products and Natural Product-Like Inhibitor DK032103-12 Inhibitors and Probes of HIV-1 Cell Fusion Leslie Baier DK069071-15 Structural Analysis of Candidate Genes for Type 2 Diabetes and Obesity Harris Bernstein DK052037-05 Biogenesis of Bacterial Autotransporter Proteins Susan Buchanan DK011011-04 Structural Characterization of Outer Membrane Proteins from Yersinia pestis DK036139-05 Structural Characterization of Bacterial Secretion Channels DK036143-04 Structural Characterization of Iron uptake from Human Transferrin Rafael Camerini-Otero DK052031-05 The role of Spo11 in Mammalian Meiosis DK052033-05 The Different Pathways Involved In Meiotic Recombination in Mammals David J Clark (NICHD) HD008775-07 Chromatin Remodeling and Gene Activation Marius Clore DK029038-05 Design of gp41 Directed anti-HIV antibodies DK029023-21 Structure and Dynamics of Macromolecules in Solution by NMR David Davies DK036157-05 Toll-like Receptors of the Innate Immune System: Human TLR8 and TLR9 Jurrien Dean DK015603-05 Molecular Biology of the Oocyte Chuxia Deng DK056009-05 Chemoprevention and Therapeutic Treatment of BRCA1 Associated Mammary Tumors Frederick Dyda DK036153-05 Structure and Function of Eukaryotic DNA Transposases Gregory G Germino DK75042-02 The Role of PKD Proteins in Regulating Tubular Morphology Udayan Guha (NCI) BC011410-01 Protein Phosphorylation Downstream of Mutant EGFR Kinases Jenny E Hinshaw DK060100-16 Structure and Function of Dynamin, a 100kd GTPase Involved in Endocytosis DK060107-05 Structural Analysis of Dynamins Involved in Mitochondrial Morphology Deborah Hinton DK057802-24 Bacteriophage T4 Gene Expression Peggy Hsieh DK052029-05 Cellular Responses to DNA Damage DK052030-05 DNA Mismatch Repair James Hurley DK036123-05 Cargo Sorting and Intralumenal Vesicle Budding by the ESCRT Complexes DK036125-05 Structural Studies of Alix and ESCRT Complexes in HIV-1 Budding DK036126-05 Structural and Functional Studies of Ubiquitin Binding Domains DK036127-05 Mechanisms of Diacylglycerol Signaling Through C1 Domain Proteins DK036128-05 Structural Mechanisms in Retrograde Protein Traffic to the Golgi DK036130-05 Molecular Recognition by Clathrin Adaptors Kenneth Jacobson DK031117-24 Development Of Drugs Acting At Adenosine Receptors DK031127-05 Development of Drugs Acting at Ion Channels DK031115-28 Functionalized Congeners Of Bioactive Compounds DK031116-24 Development Of P2Y Receptor Ligands Judith Kassis (NICHD) HD005003-12 Control Of Gene Expression During Development Alan R. Kimmel DK075040-03 Signaling Pathways in Control of Growth and Development Paul Kovac DK059701-38 Reactions and Immunochemistry of Carbohydrates Thomas Kristie (NIAID) AI000711-18 HCF-1, A Mammalian Factor Controlling HSV Gene Expression Peter Kwong (NIAID) AI005022-10 Neutralization Mechanisms of Anti-HIV-1 Monoclonal Antibodies Elissa Lei DK015602-05 Chromatin Insulator Function and Nuclear Organization Michael Lenardo (NIAID) AI000565-15 Regulation of Signalling Pathways Involving Nuclear factor kappa B AI000566-15 Gene Regulatory Events In Establishing Mature T cell Tolerance AI000718-17 Molecular Pathways of Programmed Cell Death And Viral Cytopathicity Stephen H. Leppla (NIAID) AI000929-09 Vaccines and Therapeutics for Anthrax AI001030-04 Molecular Genetics and Pathogenesis of Anthrax AI001031-04 Structure and Function of Virulence Factors of Bacillus anthracis AI001032-04 Pathophysiological Actions of Anthrax Virulence Determinants Jake Liang DK054504-15 Cell Culture and Animal Models of HCV infection and HCV-host Iinteraction Hans Luecke DK059702-05 Synthesis and Characterization of Selective Histone Acetyltransferase Modulators DK059703-05 Chemical Genetic Elucidation of Histone Acetyltransferase Signaling Networks Danial Masison DK024953-05 Yeast Prions and Hsp104 Chaperone Howard Nash/David Sandstrom (NIMH) MH002228-26 Genetic Neurobiology Of Drosophila Kevin O'Connell DK024151-09 Centrosome Maturation and Duplication in the C. elegans Embryo. Brian Oliver DK015600-16 Drosophila Functional Genomics William Prinz DK060004-10 Intracellular Lipid Trafficking and Organelle Biogenesis DK060105-05 Biogenesis of the endoplasmic reticulum Kenner Rice (NIDA, once NIDDK) DA000527-04 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Central and Peripheral Opioid Receptors DA000528-04 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on CRH Receptors DA000529-04 Medicinal Chemistry of Hallucinogenic Drugs DA000530-04 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Toll-like Receptors DA000531-04 Medicinal Chemistry in the Study of Alcohol Abuse DA000532-04 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Biogenic Amine Receptors Pam Schwartzberg (NHGRI) HG000123-14 Genetic and Biochemical Approaches to Tyrosine Kinase Function William F. Simonds DK043304-18 Mechanism of G Protein Beta5/ R7-RGS Protein/ R7BP Complex Signal Transduction Peter Sun (NIAID) AI000880-11 Recognition Of HIV Envelope gp120 by Siglec Receptors Herbert Tabor DK024961-05 Phylogeny and Functional Significance of Glutathionyl-spermidine in E. coli DK024709-30 Polyamine Biosynthesis and Molecular and Cellular Functions John Thompson (NIDCR) DE000341-30 Regulation of Sugar Transport and Metabolism in Oral Bacteria Rob Tycko DK029061-05 Structural Studies of Alzheimers'beta-Amyloid Fibrils DK029063-05 Investigations of Protein Folding by Solid State NMR DK075032-03 Structural Studies of HIV-1 Proteins by Solid State NMR Reed Wickner DK024950-05 Biological Roles and Structures of Yeast Prions Tsan S. Xiao (NIAID) AI000960-06 Structural Studies of Pattern Recognition Receptors